MAGNOLIA
by evangeline zecha
Summary: Siempre quisieron ser parte de un sitio, un lugar al cual aferrar se y luchar por ello. Pero al largo de sus vidas tendría que pasar muchos obstáculos. Ahora ella siendo una adulta tenía que decidir si hacer frente a su pasado o apreciar el presente. sorato o taisora
1. Chapter 1

MAGNOLIA

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, por supuesto, la historia no tiene nada que ver con el anime a parte de las características de los personajes. Esta historia tiene dedicada una líneas al lemon, en todo caso si eres sensible, no lo leas.

Bueno es la segunda historia que publico. Aunque no tengo mucha experiencia, me ha gustado hacer esta historia. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias.

Crecí a las afueras de una localidad llamada Hokaido y aunque estuviera rodeada de muchos niños, yo sabía perfectamente que no pertenecía a ese sitio al igual que él. Siempre tuve aspiraciones y también soñaba con el día que podría salir de este sitio, llamado hogar.

Las señoras Sakura y Ruka lo llamaban orfanato. No obstante su mejor amigo decía que "Debería llamarse BASURERO" si ese era el nombre correcto para ese lugar, ya que recogía toda la mierda abandonada que había en el estado de Japón. Cada vez que estaba en ese sitio se sentía como una mierda, repudiada. Era horrible experimentar el rechazo y el sentimiento de abandono y congoja que se producía en su ser cada vez que veía como los niños eran acogidos por una nueva familia. No sirvió de nada que se pusiera su mejor kimono, que se recogiera el pelo largo en un moño o que se pellizcara las mejillas para producir un sonrojo. Nunca importaron sus esfuerzos porque sus ojos rojizos junto a su piel morena producía un escalofrío a todas las personas. A pesar que no recordaba los rostros de esas personas todos tenían en su mirada ese brillo en la pupila de miedo y escalofrío.

La niña demonio o la bruja de ojos rojos la denominaban los niños del orfanato y luego le lanzaban bolas de barro, hasta que ella lloraba y suplicaba que parasen. Ningún adulto la venía a rescatar, pero un día mientras ella lloraba escucho la voz de un niño que entre gritos y puñetazos la rescataba de los niños. En ese momento cegada por la inflación de sus ojos pudo ver los pelos revoltosos de un color castaño oscuro de un niño que aproximadamente tenía su misma estatura, pero en su mirada había una ligera ira y determinación para tan temprana edad.

Su nombre era Taichi Yagami o como él pronunciaba de lo más despreocupadamente simplemente Tai. Provenía de una familia desestructurada su madre le abandono y su padre era un borracho empedernido. La primera vez que vino a recoger a Tai, ella sintió rabia por ese hombre, pero pronto esa rabia se convirtió en simpatía. Ese hombre era un graciosillo y aparte de Tai fue el único que la vio como una niña. Cada vez que venía a recoger a Tai entraba al despacho de la señora Sakura y se arrodillaba y suplicaba que le dejasen llevarse a su hijo a casa, para darle más dramatismo a la situación Tai siempre se ponía a llorar a todo pulmón, la primera vez ella se quedo asombrada, porque nunca había visto a Tai llorar. Esa situación era demasiado para la señora Sakura que siempre respondía que se lo llevara que con tanto grito le dolía la cabeza. Posteriormente los tres salían del despacho y tanto padre como hijo se reían a carcajada y se daban un rotundo apretón de manos. A principio le costaba entender la situación pero poco a poco lo entendió. A pesar que el padre de Tai se gastaba su dinero en bebida nunca permitió que su hijo pasase hambre y que mejor lugar que alimentar un niño que un orfanato. En ese tiempo el padre de Tai siempre le ofrecía una piruleta y le acariciaba la cabeza y posteriormente tanto padre como hijo se marchaban. Entonces ella se sentía más sola que nunca, a sus doce años experimento todos los sentimientos más bajos que puede tener una persona, la rabia, la envidia, la nostalgia, la tristeza, el miedo y el horror…

Los días que en que Tai no estaba en el orfanato eran como antes de haberle conocido, pero un día encontró un lugar secreto. Se trataba de un pequeño huerto abandonado que había en el orfanato, en ese lugar se refugiaba hasta la llegada de Tai. En aquellos tiempos ella ocupaba los días plantando pequeñas semillas de tomates con la esperanza que llegaran a florecer, al principio se guardo ese sitio para ella sola, pero con el tiempo enseño su pequeño escondrijo a Tai. Juntos plantaban semillas y jugaban en la arena negra del orfanato. En esos momentos Tai le explicaba sus ambiciones y de que nunca se olvidaría de ella, que siempre serían hermanos de sangre, que un día vendría y la sacaría del orfanato.

A medida que pasaban los años Tai fue creciendo y pronto se convirtió en un joven desgarbado y apuesto. Sus ojos marrones adquirieron un brillo masculino y la pequeña determinación que observo en sus ojos era mayor aun, sus espaldas se ensancharon y las caderas crecieron pero no lo suficiente al de su espalda. Pero no fue la única en apreciar sus cambios las chicas más mayores le perseguían y ella no pudo evitar ciertos celos y envidia, porque todas las chicas revoleteaban cerca de él mientras ella se quedaba en una esquina observando la escena. Entonces se enfadaba con Tai y se refugiaba furiosa a su escondite. Posteriormente Tai la encontraba y la hacía cosquilla hasta que ella dejaba de estar enfadada. Entonces Tai nunca había abandonado sus sueños de crear una empresa basada en la creación de energía a través de energías renovables. Se leía todos los libros sobre el tema y tenía un pequeña libreta donde apuntaba todas sus investigaciones. Entonces siempre le traía un libro de agricultura, de flores, de la fauna. Sabía que ella le gustaba la agricultura, juntos pasaban el tiempo leyendo y apuntando en sus libretas. A pesar de las horas de estudios que realizaban ella al veces sentía un cosquilleo en su estomago y cada vez que se sentaba junto a Tai tenía que evitar las ganas de recorrer su mano y coger la de él. Entonces siempre creyó que Tai siempre estaría a su lado.

Aquel día se sentía muy inquieta sabía que Tai no quería volver al orfanato más lo podía ver en su mirada, ya estaba preparado para completar su sueño. No obstante era ella quien lo arrastraba siempre allí, con ella nunca hablaba de cosas serías, pero gracias a las chicas del orfanato había averiguado que trabajaba en una fabrica tradicional de hacer kimonos. Sin embargo no fue lo único de lo que se entero al parecer se había acostado con algunas chicas del orfanato, entonces ella se puso a llorar silenciosamente, porque creía que Tai siempre estaría con ella. No podía ser más ingenua nunca debería haber pensado que él sintiera algo especial por ella. No podía sentir se más deprimida pensó mientras paseaba por el orfanato entonces escucho una serie de susurros en la parte trasera del orfanato, aun que más que susurros se trataba de gemidos. Hay estaba Taichi Yagami encima de una chica acariciándole un pecho no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño grito entonces Tai levanto la cabeza y la observo. Ella pudo ver como su rostro paso de un asombro a un horror. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo dos veces corrió como nunca lo había hecho, pero no fue suficiente porque Tai estaba a punto de cogerla, era mucho más rápido que ella, entonces sintió como sus pies cedía a la arena y posteriormente estaba en el suelo con un Taichi Yagami encima sobre ella.

Por Dios, ¿estás bien? – me pregunto en ese momento supe que intentaba evitar el asunto, pero yo me sentía indispuesta y consternada para fingir que nada había pasado y no pude evitar llorar – Cálmate Sora seguro que te has hecho unos rasguños nada más, tranquila – me susurraba mientras me acariciaba suavemente la cabeza. Yo en aquel momento temí romperme en su tacto. Entonces las palabras salieron a borbotones de mi garganta –Como pudiste, pensé que era especial, pensé que siempre estaríamos juntos, pensé que me querías. – dije esas últimas palabras en un susurro casi inaudible, pero de inmediato supe que él lo había oído. Entonces me cogió del cuello y me beso, fue un beso leve, simplemente presiono sus labios a los míos. Sin embargo poco a poco fue presionando más profundamente hasta que yo abrí mi boca y deje que entrase levemente su lengua entonces me acarició y mi lengua fue a su encuentro. Entonces pude sentir una leve presión en mis caderas. Sabía de que se trataba esa presión había escuchado suficientes historias de las chicas. Bajo su mano en mis piernas, me acarició la entre pierna y se hizo camino entre mi falda, me acarició el pubis entonces metió un dedo entre mis partes intimas. Podía escuchar su respiración trabajosa y unos pequeños gemidos que enseguida identifique como míos. Me sentía resbaladiza en esa zona donde su dedo trabajaba y sentía un pequeño vació, entonces unos temblores me recorrieron en la piel y no pude evitar levantar las caderas y un segundo dedo entro y me derrumbe. El me beso para evitar que el grito que estaba a punto de hacer, me acomodo las bragas y me bajo la falda. Aun podía sentir la presión en mi cadera y supe que él no estaba satisfecho, pero se separo de mi y se sentó en la yerba mirando el vació mientras yo me recomponía.

Me voy de Hokaido, hace tiempo que tenía planeado irme, pero no podía evitar dejarte aquí, porque si yo me voy uno de los chicos te sedujera. No puedo evitar que la sangre me hierva y el enfado me recorra toda la espina dorsal cuando lo pienso. Hoy estuve a punto de hacerte mía, pero si lo hacía nunca podría dejarte. Te quiero pero que vida nos quedaría si yo me quedara a tu lado, no quiero vivir mi vida como mi padre y luego acabar borracho en una cantina para ahogar las penas de no haber cumplido mis sueños y que tu no lo soportes y te acabes yendo de mi lado, igual que mi madre. Sé que te mereces algo mejor y nunca te pediría que me esperaras, no sería justo.

Al escuchar sus palabras me quede atónita, él al igual que mis padres también me abandonaba como un trapo usado, la rabia me recorrió y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, no pude evitar llorar. Ni siquiera recuerdo como conseguí la fuerza suficiente para levantarme y dirigir le una mirada fría – Pues vete Tai, abandona me no serás el primero. Por mi que el diablo te lleve pero ni se te ocurra volver aquí porque no estaré, pronto tendré la edad suficiente para largarme de este sitió. – No le mire a la cara porque no tuve el suficiente valor, me fui y le deje solo en el césped. Esa fue la última vez que le vi.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron y Tai nunca volvió al orfanato. Aun sueño con el ultimo día que nos vimos y me levanto sollozando. Para mi esos sueños son pesadillas que se repiten constantemente, pero cuando deje el orfanato esas pesadillas disminuyeron. Ahora soy una adulta, tenía un carnet de conducir y un coche, aunque fuera un basurero desamartelado como decía su jefe. Tenía la absoluta libertad de si misma.

Durante un tiempo estuve trabajando de camarera en un bar tradicional japonés, aunque tuviera que soportar las miradas lascivas de ejecutivos borrachos y las continuas insinuaciones deshonestas, lo importante eran las buenas propinas que recibía y daba igual si me daban alguna cachetada en el trasero. En mi mente solo estaba París, la ciudad de la moda y el amor. Ese era el lugar donde quería empezar mi nueva vida, dejar atrás la tradicional Japón y con ello el desamor de mi primer amor. Cuando conseguí el dinero suficiente me fui directa a París y con las ilusiones puestas en ese lugar que había recibido mi admiración.

Aunque no tuviera un trabajo muy bien remunerado en París, trabajaba en lo que quería, cantaba, aunque fuera a tiempo parcial. Para mí la actuación comenzaba cuando me ponía el vestido rojo de lentejuelas, dejaba mi pelo suelto y pintaba de rojo mis labios y como toque final tapaba mi rostro con una máscara dorada resaltando mis ojos rojizos. Entonces cantaba como si fuera la última vez. Era ahora una mujer con los pies en el suelo y a pesar que mi público no era refinado, para mí era aquellas que escuchaban mi grito interior.

- Sí, estoy ahora mismo ahí. ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿te crees que soy igual que tú?, yo soy una persona muy profesional y jamás dejaría que un nuevo artista mío se acueste conmigo. Tengo amor propio- risa contenida- perdona no quería ofenderte. No, aun no he hablado con ella. Ahora sigue cantando, ¿quieres escucharla?. ¿No?, entiendo ya has tenido suficiente con el minidisco. Si cree en mi cuando te digo que no es playback, sé que no crees que haíga una chica guapa con buena voz, pero ahora la estoy viendo. Entiendo, tranquilo soy bueno negociando, sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero, incluso de ti –risotada- te cuelgo pronto acabara la actuación y los del bar no quieren ofrecerme sus datos personales o sea que tendré que esperarla cuando salga de los camarotes – colgó el teléfono un Takeru bastante contento con la conversación mantenida con su hermano – La cuenta por favor.

Sabía que él no tenía el talento artístico de su hermano, pero era muy listo en cuanto los negocios y jamás juntaba el placer con los negocios, como así Matt. Si esta chica era una mina de oro que se había de pulir y si tenía que calarse de frío esperando que la chica saliera, lo haría, la había vigilado lo suficiente para saber su rutina en el bar, aunque se sentía como un maldito acosador observando los pasos de una mujer hermosa. Pero a pesar de su belleza no era el tipo de chica que le gustaba a él. Él las prefería morenas o castañas con un dulce carácter y por supuesto tranquilas. Con solo ver la mirada de esa mujer sabía que de tranquila y de tonta no tenía ni un pelo, tenía que mover muy bien sus cartas si no esa chica no aceptaría su propuesta.

- ¡Perdona!, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo un Takeru escondido entre las sombras.

- ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué quiere?, que sepa que tengo un spray anti violadores y se defensa personal – dijo una Sora poniéndose en posición de lucha.

- ¡Ehhh!, que no soy ningún violador. Solo quería hablar con usted. Lo último que hubiera querido es tener una conversación de negocios en un callejón, pero no he tenido más alternativa los del bar no me ofrecieron ningún dato personal suyo, a pesar que les dije que pertenecía a una agencia de nuevos artistas. – dijo un Takeru enfatizando en sus últimas palabras para captar la atención de la pelirroja mientras se acercaba más a la luz para dejar ver su rostro.

Puede que sea un signo insignificante, pero Sora tenía la tendencia de fijarse en los zapatos de las personas. Tai solía decirle que los zapatos son la mejor descripción social de las personas. Por los zapatos de ese muchacho podría descifrar que es de clase acomodada, su traje perfectamente entallado hacia resaltar su figura. Aproximadamente podía calcular que tendría unos 20 años. Demasiado joven, para pertenecer a una empresa de casa talentos pensó Sora- Usted parece demasiado joven para ser parte de ese mundillo.

En ese momento Takeru se sintió muy alagado solían decirles las mujeres que tenía cara de ángel, pero alma de diablillo. No puedo reprimir su risotada, pero su humor fue calmándose a medida que veía el rostro de la joven. Su rostro paso de desconcierto, a enfado, luego a miedo. Lo último que quería es que lo tomaran por loco– Perdona, es que siempre me dicen que parezco más joven de lo que soy, pero en realidad tengo 24 años. Mi hermano y yo hace como tres años que montamos la empresa – le tendió una tarjeta a Sora.

Sora cogió la tarjeta con cierta reserva, todo esto le resultaba extraño. Estaba llegando a pensar que era una broma de las chicas del bar – Ishida Music. Co.

- Supongo que todo esto te desconcierta. He estado viniendo últimamente a verte cantar en el bar y me pareció que tienes una voz preciosa. Aunque hay que hacer una serie de ajustes. Supongo que no debes tener profesor de canto. ¿Me equivoco?

- Sí, quiero decir no. No tengo profesor de canto. No se usted pero yo me estoy calando de frio y tengo hambre, si quiere hablar conmigo sígame.

- Está bien – dijo un Takeru asombrado de las medidas preventivas de dicha mujer.

Llegaron a un restaurante familiar, porque pinta de bar no lo tenía. – No dijiste que iríamos a un bar? – pregunto un Takeru desconcertado.

- Sí, pero ahora me fio de ti y no creo que haya nada de malo en enseñarte donde trabajo, este sitio es como mi segunda casa. Pierre, mi jefe, es como un padre para mí y si intentaras algo, seguro que te rebanaría los huevos. – dijo Sora con una sonrisa en los labios.

El restaurante era muy acogedor y en el fondo se podía escuchar una música lenta de piano con una voz suave como complemento, enseguida identifico la voz. Estaba seguro que era la voz de la señorita que tenía a lado suyo. Ella se acerco al mostrador y hablo en un francés poco fluido mezclando algunas palabras inglesas, estaba seguro que no era ni francesa ni inglesa esta muchacha. Tanto su inglés como su francés era poco fluido, ahora que la podía ver, se quedo observando sus rasgos. Estaba seguro que tenía algunos rasgos japoneses, pero con una mezcla de occidental. Sus raíces japonesas las había intuido cuando la vio cantar en el escenario. Aunque esos ojos y ese pelo rojizo lo confundían, nunca creyó que esos ojos fuesen suyos, siempre pensó que eran lentillas, pero ahora podía ver que no era así.

- Te puedes sentar hay – señalo Sora, una mesa ubicada a la esquina- te apetece tortilla francesa y sopa de gamba, es lo más pronto que puede prepararnos Pierre.

- Sí, está bien, - dijo un Takeru sentándose en la mesa que le indico Sora. Posteriormente ella vino con dos platos de sopa y desapareció para volver a traer la tortilla.

- Perdona que sea tan descortés contigo, pero Pierre anda escaso de personal esta noche – dijo una Sora, quien por fin tomo asiento al lado de él – Bueno dime, cuál es tu oferta?, me muero por saberlo – dijo mientras partía a trozos su tortilla.

- Perdona, pero eres japonesa –dijo Takeru acercándose más a Sora para observar al detalle su rostro.

- Sí, soy japonesa – dijo Sora quien por la cercanía de TK se alejo más de la mesa.

Esa acción no paso desapercibida por TK, quien ocupo su lugar en la mesa – yo también soy mitad japonés si quieres puedes hablarme en japonés, he notado que te cuesta hablar en francés y ingles, a pesar que eso no se nota cuando cantas.

- Si, no se nota porque hago clases de canto y algunas frases me ayudan a pronunciar bien tanto el inglés como en francés, pero es cosa de fluidez. – dijo una Sora concentrada en su tortilla hablando en japonés.

- Entonces de donde son tus padres?, nunca he visto a una mujer con ojos rojizos, eres mescla occidental? – pregunto Takeru mientras iba dando pequeños sorbos a su sopa .

- No lo sé, no tengo padres, soy huérfana, me crie en un orfanato desde los dieciocho años. Supongo que ellos estarán vivos o muertos, quien sabe esas preguntas hace tiempo que deje de hacérmelas –dijo Sora mirando al vacio.

Por un momento a TK le pareció ver a una muñeca de porcelana, es como si su vida se hubiera ido, supo al momento que era un tema delicado y que si quería que ella se uniera a su agencia estaba yendo por mal camino.

- En resumen eres una buena artista y tal como has dicho te hace falta aun formación. Por supuesto nosotros nos encargaríamos de eso. En cuanto a tu salario ganarías como unos 950 euros hasta que hagas tu debut hay haríamos otro contrato para rectificar, porque aun no sabemos el éxito que tendrás o no, eso depende de ti y la dedicación que pongas en tus clases y los avances que hagas. De momento vivirás en tu casa, pero cuando hagas tu debut te tendrás que trasladar de tu casa a unos pisos que tiene la agencia para nuestros artistas, será para que pongas la dedicación en tu trabajo como artista y para brindarte seguridad hacia la prensa amarilla, estoy seguro que una vez hagas tu debut circularan muchos rumores de ti . ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? – dijo Takeru mirando fijamente a Sora.

- Si, eres tú mi jefe o eres un ayudante, que posición ocupas en la agencia? – pregunto Sora mirando a Takeru.

- Mi hermano y yo somos los dueños de la agencia, aunque yo más me encargo de buscar nuevos artistas. Es cosa de Matt, formarlos o proporcionarles los medios necesarios para avanzar como artista. Mi papel es muy pequeño en la agencia, porque la mayor parte de la agencia pertenece a Matt. Aunque no lo parezca soy escritor –dijo Takeru.

- Me parece un trato justo, entonces cuando me podrías pasar el contrato para verlo y consultarlo con un asesor? – pregunto Sora.

- Los tengo ahora mismo aquí –dijo Takeru mientras le pasaba a Sora unos documentos en una carpeta – espero que lo firmes para el lunes, tengo que viajar hacia Tokio por unos asuntos familiares. En los papeles también consta el nombre de nuestra agencia y los papeles fiscales, lo cual demuestra que existimos en París. Puedes llevarlo a cualquier gestor para su correcta comprobación.

- Pero solo tengo dos días para pensarlo. Además aquí estipula que mi debut lo haré en Japón, no en Francia. ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sora desconcertada.

- Porqué en Japón tendrás más éxito, utilizaremos tus raíces para exhibirte como orgullo japonés, estoy seguro que serás un éxito además con lo guapa que eres serás la joya roja de Japón. Piensa lo, sabes está es una oportunidad que no te brindara nadie, es muy difícil triunfar en Francia y más si eres extranjera, te falta mucho para cantar bien en francés o inglés y sé que tú lo sabes. Sería un fracaso estrepitoso y jamás te conocerá nadie si cantas en ese antro. No te has puesto a pensar que esto es el destino, el hecho que yo haya visto tu actuación en un antro como ese, nunca pasa. Agradece lo a mi ex novia quien me dejo tirado por esas callejuelas. – dijo Takeru dando sus últimos sorbos a la sopa y como ya había acabado de comer y hablar, no había más motivo para seguir en ese sitio – Gracias por la comida estuvo muy buena, ¿dónde puedo pagar la cuenta?

- Tranquilo ya te invito yo – dijo Sora mirándole a los ojos.

- Gracias de nuevo, ¿donde nos podemos ver de nuevo? – pregunto Takeru.

- ¿Que tal?, aquí a las nueve de la mañana sirven unos buenos desayunos – dijo Sora , quién le tendió la mano, se estrecharon las manos firmemente. Con solo verle los ojos Takeru estaba seguro que ella sería parte de su agencia. Su intuición nunca fallaba, al menos de momento. – Por cierto me llamo Takeru Ishida, de las empresa .

Sora sonrió –Yo me llamo Sora Takenouchi y espero verle muy pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Se giro a un lado y le observo detenidamente, tenía que admitirlo era un chico muy apuesto. Recordó el color de sus ojos, azules, su mirada tranquila y pacífica, sin miedo alguno. Se sentía tranquila, esto es lo que se siente cuando confías en alguien. El chico rubio tenía en estos momentos su destino en sus manos. Normalmente sabía juzgar muy bien a las personas y esperaba no haberse equivocado. Suspiró, en momentos así pensaba en Tai, ¿habría conseguido él cumplir sus sueños?. Se sentía rota y cansada por dentro, con Tai una parte de ella había muerto, quería volver a sentir atracción por alguien. Volvió a mirar al rubio, nada. No sentía nada. Volvió a suspirar.

"¿No puedes dormir?" le pregunto el rubio, ella dio un pequeño respingo por la alteración de su voz en sus pensamientos.

"No, me siento muy nerviosa y intranquila" ella se fijo su vista en él.

Él le sonrió "Normal, acabas de dejar tu hogar, aunque vuelves al lugar que naciste"

"¿Por qué crees que mi hogar es París?, si sabes que he nacido en Japón"

"Sabes yo soy mitad francés, pero he decidido que mi hogar es Japón. El lugar donde naces no tiene porque ser el lugar donde perteneces, cada persona elige donde pertenecer. Por ejemplo, a mi hermano le encanta París, pero a la vez le gusta Japón, pero él dice que ninguno de esos lugares es su hogar. Porque siempre será un extraño. En Japón lo consideran más francés que japonés, a pesar que nuestro padre es japonés. Mientras que en parís, le consideran demasiado conservador para ser parisino. Así que él dice que no tiene patria."

"Que poco patriótico, pero de alguna manera me siento identificada con tu hermano. Me encanta París, pero también soy consciente que nunca me consideraran como una más"

"Te miro y me acuerdo de mi hermano, creo que tanto tú como él buscáis algo que aun no habéis definido que es. Espero que os llevéis bien, porque él es el mejor en el campo de la música. Le he pedido que nos ayudara. Espero que nos venga a recoger. Porque después de tanta horas en el avión me gustaría que fuéramos a comer los tres para atar algunos cables con respecto a tu álbum. Pequeña, deberíamos dormir ya, tendremos mucho trabajo una vez bajemos de este avión"

"Está bien, pero no me llames nunca más pequeña. Soy mayor que tú y no me gusta ese mote"

"Ok, pero duérmete de una vez Sora, no quiero que Yamato te vea con un horrible rostro trasnochado, he de demostrarle que eres un pack, guapa y con talento".

Y así dio por concluida la conversación. Takeru se dio la vuelta, demostrándome que la conversación se había acabado. Observe su espalda nada robusta, normal, como cualquier chico que solo pasa dos veces al gimnasio para ponerse en forma. Recordé la espalda de Tai, bien fuerte y varonil, a base del duro trabajo y el esfuerzo. Tai.

Se levanto todo sudado y asustado. Había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. Es que acaso nunca se olvidaría del dicho accidente, instintivamente vio su mano, fijo su vista en la cicatriz de su mano. Necesitaba una ducha, y tal vez compañía femenina. Pero tampoco quería ir de cacería, Takeru le había dicho que fuera al aeropuerto a recogerle, aunque mucha gracia no le hacía eso de levantarse a las ocho. Él era un antiguo rockero, los rockeros no van a recoger a sus hermanos al aeropuerto. Cogió el móvil y llame a la única chica que quería sexo sin compromiso, ni sentimiento alguno.

"Hola, ¿estás ocupada hoy?"

"Depende, ¿qué entiendas por ocupada?, vengo de hablar con tu prima, me ha pedido que te de unos azotes por haberte portado muy mal con su novio. Yo le he dicho que tu ya no me perteneces, que era el deber de otra castigarte" dijo con la voz melodiosa.

"Que graciosilla, bien que te gusta que te castigue yo, aunque debes en cuando unos buenos azotes no hacen mal" dije seductoramente.

"Yamato Ishida, me estas proponiendo quedar para follar", dijo divertida.

"Para que tienes una amiga de la infancia, si no puedes utilizarla, ehh. De algo me tienes que servir"

"Que grosero. Lo siento Yamato, pero este bombón no volverá a caer en tus redes. Búscate a otra amiga con derecho a rose. Además estoy saliendo con alguien en estos momentos, te encantara. Es buen chico y muy listo"

"No me habías dicho nada en nuestra última conversación"

"No se había puesto serio, hasta hace unos días. Matt, creo que le quiero. Me siento diferente, no paro de sonreír, parezco gilipollas riendo por cualquier cosa. Si me vieras te partirías de la risa conmigo".

"Mimi Tackicawa enamorada, ya se me ha pasado la calentura. Con tu circulería, se me ha puesto flácida de nuevo. Muchas gracias, Mimi.-dije divertido- Aunque me alegro por ti preciosa, sabes que lo más importante para mi es que alguno de los dos seamos felices"

"Matt, encontraras alguien, alguna vez, solo has de darte una oportunidad a ti mismo. Si yo aquel día no te hubiera llamado o molestado cuando estabas conmigo, quizás..."- podía sentir como su voz antes alegre se quebrajaba de poco a poco.

"No quiero hablar de eso, Mimi. Eso es el pasado…, me voy a dormir.-dije entrecortadamente podía sentir el nudo de mi estomago, tenía ganas de vomitar- Mañana tengo que recoger a Takeru al aeropuerto y a su famosa cantante. No sé si está enamorado o no. Pero Takeru no deja de hablar de esa chica, incluso me ha pedido que le ayude con el álbum."

"El pequeño TK, enamorado, me gustaría verlo. Lo siento mucho, Yamato. Buenas noches" dijo ella con la voz aun quebradiza y nostálgica.

Se arrepintió de llamar a Mimi, el solo quería sexo, no quería volver a recordar el pasado. Especialmente ese suceso. Era suficiente tener una marca de ello en su mano"

No tengo perdón hace mucho que no actualizo. Este capítulo me ha costado de escribirlo, he hecho como tres versiones, pero ninguna me convencía. Hasta que ha quedado así. Pero por fin se qué dirección cogerá la historia, jejje. He querido poner como mejor amiga de Matt a Mimi, como ya habéis supuesto Mimi y Matt tuvieron una relación que al final no funciono. No se vosotras, pero yo solo tengo un novio que es mi amigo, con los demás no hablo, porque la relación no es la misma. Pero mi hermana es amiga de todos sus ex, incluso algunos se conocen entre ellos. Por lo tanto creo que si es posible ser amigo de tus exs. Espero que no me matéis, por las pequeñas insinuaciones de un posible Takeru & Yamato, jejje, os dejo con el misterio. Espero que os haya gustado y espero sugerencias o comentarios de cualquier tipo. Adeu.

pd. Perdón por las posibles faltas y por ser corto este capitulo.


End file.
